Legolás y Niàmh
by Nyamf
Summary: Een zoektocht naar de liefde van zijn leven kan Legolás op zeer afgelegen plekken brengen... Zelfs uit MiddenAarde
1. Intro

_**Legolás**_

_**y**_

_**Niàmh**_

Bevend van de pijn zat ze daar, op haar knieën, en veegde met een bevende hand bloed uit haar oog.

Het brandde.

Het deed pijn.

Daar kwam het weer!

Langzaam probeerde ze te ontsnappen, maar het had te lang geduurd, en het deed te veel pijn. Al zeker drie dagen zat ze hier vast, en al zeker twee en een halve dag was het martelen al bezig.

Het raakte haar weer. En weer... En weer!

Wat had ze nou weer fout gedaan? Wie had ze kwaad gedaan?

Niemand voor zover zij wist, en toch ging het steeds maar weer door.

Kwam er dan echt niemand? Gaf er dan echt niemand om haar? En Hij dan? Hij wel! Hij zeker! Die week, die ene week! DIE week vertelde haar alles wat ze wilde weten, en dat was dat Hij van haar hield.

Voor een onsterfelijke was een week toch wel wat weinig, maar het was de beste week van haar lange leven.

Maar nu had ze wel wat anders aan haar hoofd.

Het bloed drupte op de grond. Steeds sneller. Het kleine plasje bloed werd steeds groter, tot het een poel was geworden.

Ze zag de ironie er wel van in; zij, de sterkste Elf-heks van Middel-Aarde, werd gevangen door een aantal hersenloze Uruk-Hai. Ze kwamen met een licht aantal van tweeduizend, waardoor ze merkte dat ze al een hele lange tijd niet gevochten had, en zich niet bemoeid had met de oorlogen van de Mensen en Elfen voor een nog langere tijd. Toen er nog maar twee Uruk-Hai over waren, was ze uitgeput. Een een of andere oude man met witte haren en een zeer onaangenaam gezicht sprong tevoorschijn uit het niets, en toverde haar in een te klein kooitje met –blijkbaar-, een magieslot.

Die oude man deed haar denken aan een oude vriend van haar, een tovenaar. Zijn naam was –als ze het zich goed herinnerde-, Saruman... Maar deze oude man leek niks op die vriend van vroeger! Peinzend werd ze in haar kooi weggedragen.

'Mellon-nin, we hebben niks gevonden... Misschien moeten we maar weer terug gaan?'riep Gallagher.

'Nee! We moeten blijven zoeken! Ze moet hier ergens zijn!'antwoordde hij.

Gallagher antwoordde:'Maar, mellon-nin... We zijn nou al zeker 2 dagen op zoek naar melalle, en er is geen enkel spoor van haar behalve een hele boel verschroeide en verminkte Uruk-Hai!'

'Dat zou genoeg moeten zijn! Ze is trouwens niet alleen Mela en' coiamin, maar ook Cala'quessir! Dat zou genoeg moeten zijn!'

'Ze is een Cam'wethrin en een moordenares!'

'Dat is een leugen! Dat is niet waar dat is niet waar!'

Gallagher liep naar hem toe en hield zijn schouder vast, als vriendelijk gebaar. 'Als jij haar wilt vinden, zul je inderdaad moeten zoeken. Maar onze vrienden zijn moe, en we kunnen niet voor altijd zoeken.'

Teleurgesteld gaf hij toe.

Hij zag wel in dat hij met deze eeuwige zoektocht niet populair werd tussen zijn vrienden.

Hij zou zelf wel zoeken, een privé zoektocht.

Hij moest en zou haar vinden, de liefde van zijn leven, zíjn Niàmh.

_**En en en en?**_

_**wat vinden mon lezertjes van dit verhaal?**_

_**is t goed?**_

_**xxx! hier de woordenlijst en maar weer tot hoofdstuk 2 ;)**_

**Mellon-nin Vriend van mij**

**Melalle Jouw geliefde**

**Mela en' coiamin De liefde van mijn leven**

**Cala'quessir Hoge Elf**

**Cam'wethrin Dief**


	2. 2

_**Deel 2**_

Het bos was groot en uitgerekt, en overal hing de sterke stank van Uruk-Hai en Ork kleefde aan alle bomen.

'Mellon-nin, mellon-nin.'Zei Legolas tegen een boom, 'Waar zijn ze, waar is zij?'

Een moment van stilte. Legolas hoorde de boom denken. Zijn bast kraakte.

'Het spijt me, maar..' Legolas hield zijn adem in toen de boom sprak 'ik weet alleen maar dat de Uruk-Hai in díé richting renden, ze droegen een vrouwelijke gedaante op hun rug.' De boom stak zijn takken uit naar het Oosten.

'Dank U, mellon-nin!' Legolas klopte op de bast en rende richting het Oosten. Zijn vrienden wilden dan niet meer helpen zoeken naar haar, maar hij ging gewoon door! Hij zal geen moment rust hebben tot hij haar gevonden heeft.

Hijgend lag ze daar op de grond.

Wat een pijn! Wat een steken!

'Het is niet eerlijk...Dat is het nooit geweest...'Dacht ze. En ze had ook daar redelijk gelijk in, want het leven en haar dood waren hard en moeilijk vol te houden. Maar ze had het vol gehouden, ze had niet opgegeven en uiteindelijk kwam er ook een lichtpuntje in haar schaduw; hij. Ze waren gelukkig samen, niet te breken gewoon en het leek zelfs alsof het even goed ging met haar.

Maar toen kwamen de Uruk-Hai en werd ze weggerukt uit hun gelukkige bestaan.

Hij was net even weg, weg naar Elrond in Rivendell. Zij was erbij toen Elrond werd geboren, een lange tijd geleden.

Ze was ooit een van zijn beste vrienden, maar het ontstaan van Sauron verscheurde hun vriendschap; want Elrond wou vechten tegen het kwaad maar zij niet...

Ze herinnerde zich het alsof het gisteren was...

Zij en Elrond liepen in het bos, toen hij opeens uitviel tegen haar over Sauron. 'Het kwaad breidt zich uit mellon-nin! We moeten vechten want anders is Rivendell's tijd voorbij! Kom mee en rijdt uit met mij. Dan vechten we samen zij aan zij tegen het kwaad en dát zouden nog een aantal verhalen zijn voor later!'Elronds ogen schitterden.

'Nee!'Riep ze uit. 'Wat? Waarom niet? Waarom wil je niet vechten tegen het kwaad dat deze wereld verscheurd?'Duidelijk schrok Elrond van haar gedrag.

'Ik wil niet vechten, niet nog eens! Ik heb je toch verteld van tóen? Ik ga niet meer vechten tot die ruzie is opgelost. Dat heb ik je duidelijk verteld.'Zei ze afwerend. 'Zoveel onschuldigen! Zoveel gestorven mensen, dieren en zij waarvan ik niet weet wat het waren. Jij moet het wel kennen, na de veldslag, de gestorvenen die daar liggen over de grond, goed en kwaad door elkaar zodat je nauwelijks weet wie de goede waren. Je ziet al die Jongelingen, gestorven, met hun hele leven nog voor zich dat met één simpele slag weg wordt gevaagd. En ik werkte mee aan die massamoorden... Ik wil niet dat jij zo eindigt!'

Elrond begreep het niet, dat zag ze.

Woedend keek hij naar haar, en woedend draaide hij zich om en rende weg.

'Mellon-nin! Luister!'Ze rende achter hem aan en schreeuwde om het hem verder te vertellen zodat hij het misschien zou begrijpen.

'Het zou vreselijk voor mij zijn om jou te zien sterven! Dat je onder zou zitten met bloed!'

Elrond draaide zich weer om.

'Weet je waarom er in de strijd tegen kwaad gevochten wordt?'Schreeuwde hij uit, 'Omdat er ook mensen zijn die níét bang zijn om zo te eindigen! Die niet bang zijn om te sterven in strijd tegen het kwaad. Om zo het einde van Midden-Aarde tegen te houden. Weet je ook waarom er kwaad is? Door wíé dat komt? Door mensen – of eerder wezens als jij! Zij die niet wíllen vechten! De lafaards van Midden-Aarde.'

Dat was de druppel.

Met een snelle sprong van tien meter kwam ze naast hem terecht, en ze greep hem bij de schouder.

'Elrond! Ga nou niet te ver.'Siste ze met een kwaadaardige toon. 'Je weet dat ik niet bang ben om te sterven! IK KAN DAT AL JAREN NIET MEER! Jij daar in tegen wel! En dáár ben ik bang voor! Om een goede vriend te verliezen.'

Woedend rende Elrond weg.

Ze liet hem gaan.

Hun vriendschap was verbroken, en zeer weinige keren in de drieduizend jaar daarna sprak Elrond nog met haar.

Het was oké zo, vond ze, en zo gingen de jaren voorbij.

Maar nu wou ze zo graag dat hun vriendschap nog goed in staat was, zodat hij haar zou komen redden. Nou moest ze wachten op iemand anders. Jonger. Haar geliefde.

Daar was het Oosten! Hijgend rende hij erop af. Hij moest haar vinden. Hij zou haar vinden. Zíjn geliefde...

**ZO!**

**Dat is er uit Deel 2. Thanks voor de reviews! TOT DEEL 3 :D**

**xxx**


End file.
